Despertar
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Dentro de Sora, Roxas reclama una vez más su derecho a existir tras ver a su mejor amigo desvanecerse en humo negro ante sus ojos.


Nada. No había nada. Ni suelo, ni techo, ni paredes. Ni olores, ni sonidos, ni sabores. Sólo una cegadora luz que nublaba su conciencia agradablemente, como una anestesia.

"¿Quién soy?"

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie, le respondió la luz. No existes, le dijo.

"Eso es imposible" se reveló.

_Un hombre alto, más alto que él, con una gabardina negra y una capucha sumergiendo su rostro en sombras. Entre ellos, unas letras anaranjadas que flotaban en el aire. ROXAS._

¿Qué había sido eso? Lo había visto un momento entre la luz. Aquella escena le resultaba tan familiar... Pero la luz se la había tragado. Aquello le molestó.

"Roxas. Me llamo Roxas" pensó. "Pero... ¿quién soy?"

_-Número XIII. Roxas. El Elegido de la Llave Espada._

_Otro hombre más alto que él, con la misma gabardina, pero más ajustada. Su rostro estaba rodeado de cabello rojo como el fuego._

¡Otra vez! La luz se volvió a tragar la imagen. No, no era una imagen. Era un recuerdo. Tiró de él y se hizo un ovillo en torno a aquella memoria, protegiéndola de la luz.

"¿Quién es él?"

_-Mi nombre es Axel. A-X-E-L, ¿lo captas?_

_..._

_-Pues nada, desde hoy, soy tu niñera._

_..._

_-Bueno, somos amigos, ¿no?_

_Tenía los ojos verdes. Tan verdes, tan profundos y tan bonitos como dos esmeraldas._

La luz intentó llevarse también aquellos retazos de su memoria, pero él los retuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Son míos! ¡Míos! ¡No me los quites!"

No tienes derecho a tenerlos, decía la luz. No tienes derecho a existir.

"¿Y eso quién lo dice?"

La luz enmudeció, incapaz de darle una respuesta. Triunfante, comprobó que más recuerdos acudían a él, y la luz ya no intentaba arrebatárselos.

Helados de sal marina.

Puestas de sol en lo alto de una torre.

Risas, empujones. Sonrisas.

Ojos verdes alegres. Ojos verdes tristes.

Un pecho vacío, pero cálido.

_-Nadie me echaría de menos._

"Espera... ¿yo dije eso? No puede ser."

La luz asintió.

_-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo sí._

_Y aunque lo había oído, aunque algo dentro de él le pidiera que se diera la vuelta, no lo hizo. Dio un paso al frente, y luego otro, y otro más..._

"¿Pero por qué sigo adelante?" se preguntó, desesperado. "Lo he oído, ¡lo he oído! ¿Por qué me voy?"

La luz no respondió.

"¿Qué hago yo aquí?" se preguntó él, desesperado. Los recuerdos lo inundaron de nuevo.

Ah, por supuesto.

El chico de la cápsula. Sora.

"Quiero saber qué está pasando ahí fuera."

La luz, resignada, se retiró, dejándole en la más profunda oscuridad. Roxas respiró hondo y abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que pudo ver fueron Umbríos. Umbríos siendo destrozados por una llave espada. No, por _su_ llave espada. Se movía rápido, pero su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes, sino las de otra persona. Enseguida lo comprendió: estaba mirando desde los ojos de Sora.

-¡Ah, no, de eso nada!- oyó rugir a su espalda. Sora se giró, y Roxas pudo ver un muro de fuego alzándose entre él y cinco Umbríos, que fueron aniquilados en un parpadeo por un par de afilados chakrams. Axel, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre del labio, redirigió las llamas contra otros tres Umbríos.

Roxas habría querido seguir mirándole, pero Sora también tenía Umbríos de los que ocuparse. Aquellos seres los rodeaban sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo, y cada vez eran más, hasta que él y Axel... No, hasta que _Sora_ y Axel acabaron acorralados, espalda contra espalda.

-Creo que me gustaba más tenerlos de mi lado- oyó comentar a Axel.

-¿Qué, te arrepientes?- replicó Sora, sonriendo levemente.

-Nah... Me puedo ocupar de estos tipos. Mira esto.

Roxas no estaba seguro de querer mirar. Axel saltó entre la masa de Umbríos y sus chakrams empezaron a girar a su alrededor, ardiendo como dos soles en miniatura. El fuego se concentró entre sus brazos, plegándose a su voluntad. Roxas comprendió lo que iba a pasar apenas un segundo antes de que ocurriese.

"¡No! ¡Axel, no!"

Axel liberó las llamas con un grito. El fuego salió de sus manos, de sus brazos, de su pecho, de todo su cuerpo, y consumió vorazmente a los Umbríos hasta no dejar ni uno con vida. Las llamas ardieron con tal fuerza que su brillo obligó a Sora a protegerse los ojos con un brazo. Roxas gritó, pero no había nadie que pudiera oírle.

Tan rápido como habían sido liberadas, las llamas se extinguieron, revelando un corredor oscuro vacío. Axel, extenuado por haber utilizado tanto poder, yacía en el suelo, con los últimos restos del fuego apagándose a su alrededor. Pequeñas volutas de humo negro emanaban de su cuerpo. Sora se acercó a él. Los dos hablaban, pero Roxas no podía entender lo que decían. Sólo podía pensar en el vaho negro en el que se iba convirtiendo Axel poco a poco, en aquellas nubecillas que desaparecían en el aire, llevándose a su mejor amigo donde él no podría alcanzarlo, en los serenos ojos verdes que miraban a Sora, tal vez esperando ver a alguien distinto detrás de sus retinas.

"No te vayas... No te vayas, Axel, por favor..."

-... quería volver a ver a Roxas- decía Axel-. Él... era el único que me gustaba de verdad. Me hacía sentir... como si tuviera corazón.

A Roxas se le paró el corazón, o eso le pareció, durante unos segundos. Quiso llorar, abrazar a Axel, enterrar la cara en su pecho mientras aún siguiera ahí, pero no pudo. El cuerpo de Sora no le obedecía. Y al final, Axel se desvaneció sin que él hubiera podido hablarle una última vez.

Roxas cerró los ojos, y volvió a quedarse solo en la oscuridad. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria se sentía realmente vacío. Siempre había sido escéptico respecto a la falta de corazón de los Incorpóreos, pero en aquel momento, cualquier duda que tuviera sobre sí mismo se desvaneció, incluso estando dentro de Sora, incluso notando sus latidos como propios. No tenía corazón. Ya no. Axel se lo había llevado a la tumba.

Axel... ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Axel era listo, sabía hasta dónde llegaban sus límites. ¿Por qué los había traspasado? ¿Para protegerle? Eso era ridículo. Si Sora hubiera sucumbido otra vez, Roxas sería libre de nuevo. ¿No era eso lo que había intentado Axel previamente?

Y entonces Roxas lo vio claro. Por supuesto. Axel había protegido a Sora. Axel había _elegido_ a Sora.

La ira lo invadió. Una ira fría, silenciosa y afilada, como su segunda llave espada, aquel arma que parecía hecha de pura oscuridad y que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender de dónde había salido. Roxas volvió a abrir los ojos. Tenía que comprender el por qué de la elección de Axel, y pensaba sacárselo a su Corpóreo a golpes si era necesario.

La ira y la determinación cobraron forma: la de una figura encapuchada que se apareció a Sora en el mundo real, empuñando una llave espada hecha de tinieblas. Esos dos mismos sentimientos arrastraron a Sora al fondo de su corazón, donde Roxas, llaves espada en mano y capucha calada sobre el rostro, lo esperaba.

Las dos armas del Incorpóreo, tan bellas como letales, chocaron contra la llave espada de Sora.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Sora, intentando reponerse de la sorpresa. Forcejearon. Cuando Roxas respondió, su voz sonó vacía, fría, distante:

-Alguien de la oscuridad.

Retrocedieron y se observaron. Sora, aún desconcertado, volvió a preguntar:

-¿No serás... Riku?

-¿Riku?- repitió el Incorpóreo, mirando brevemente su segunda llave espada, la de contornos amenazadores y colores oscuros-. Derroté a Riku una vez.

-¡¿Que tú _qué_?!

Pero Roxas no lo había traído hasta allí para hablar de Riku. Alzó la guardia de nuevo.

-Dime...- masculló-. Dime por qué te escogió a ti.

Tenía que saberlo. ¿Por qué Axel lo había abandonado a su suerte en el interior de Sora? ¿Acaso no eran mejores amigos? ¿Acaso no había dicho el pelirrojo que le echaría de menos? Entonces, ¡¿por qué?! Lágrimas de furia se acumularon en los ojos del Incorpóreo, que hizo lo imposible por contenerlas, con éxito esta vez. Avanzó hacia Sora arrastrando sus armas, que chirriaron contra el suelo, y le atacó sin misericordia alguna. Sus golpes eran ágiles, precisos y contundentes, y Sora tenía serios problemas para contener su ímpetu. En uno de sus embates, el Corpóreo se vio obligado a saltar para esquivar a Roxas, pero éste saltó también y siguió acosándole desde el aire. Sora se dejó caer de nuevo, pero Roxas permaneció flotando unos instantes más.

Desde las alturas, observó a su Corpóreo, mirándole desafiante desde la plataforma de cristal. A su alrededor, en el suelo, aparecían representados los rostros de sus amigos. Riku, Kairi, Donald y Gooffie sonreían desde el vidrio coloreado, rodeándole, como si le arroparan. Y entonces lo comprendió.

Sora tenía amigos, personas que confiaban en él y que le apoyaban, personas que se habían convertido en su fuerza para seguir adelante. Ellos eran sus pilares, y él, su esperanza. La esperanza de que un mundo mejor era posible.

En cambio, Roxas... ¿Qué tenía él? Absolutamente nada. Su mejor amigo se había desvanecido en una nube de humo para nunca volver. Sus otros amigos ni siquiera existían, no habían sido mas que una ilusión, y Naminé... Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar de ella. Roxas no tenía ningún apoyo, y nadie confiaba en él para hacer las cosas bien. Estaba solo.

Axel no había elegido a Sora porque no quisiera a Roxas, o porque lo quisiera menos. Lo había hecho porque aquello ya no era un asunto interno de la Organización XIII. Aquello era una guerra que implicaba a todos los mundos, y Sora estaba más capacitado para ganarla que Roxas. Axel había hecho lo que debía hacerse, y ahora Roxas estaba seguro, aquella decisión le había dolido al pelirrojo lo indecible.

-Ya veo...- murmuró, tragándose las lágrimas. No tenía derecho a llorar-. Por eso era.

Pero aun así... No iba a rendirse. Si Sora quería pelear, tendría que demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Roxas descendió y reanudó sus ataques, cada vez más rápidos y potentes. Las dos llaves espada chocaron contra el arma de Sora más veces de las que pudo contar, avasallando al joven castaño, hasta que el agarre de éste falló y la llave espada del Corpóreo salió volando por los aires. Roxas clavó una de las suyas en el suelo, apresando la empuñadura, y le puso su segunda arma al cuello a Sora, cuyas rodillas habían besado el piso.

El Corpóreo alargó la mano, apretando los dientes, como si tratase de alcanzar su llave espada, aunque ésta estaba demasiado lejos. Roxas observó sus inútiles intentos, algo decepcionado.

Entonces, la llave espada de Sora desapareció, para volver a materializarse en sus manos, y el castaño se movió tan rápido que Roxas apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un incrédulo "¡¿Qué?!" antes de que el golpe llegara.

Sus dos llaves espada se resbalaron de entre sus dedos y cayeron al suelo, desvaneciéndose una en un destello y la otra en una nube de oscuridad. Avanzó hacia Sora, que se apartó a su paso, y se tambaleó cuando un recuerdo golpeó su mente. Sus primeros minutos como Incorpóreo. Tal vez fuera verdad que uno ve su vida en imágenes antes de morir, porque acto seguido se vio a sí mismo en la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo, hecho un ovillo sobre el balcón, ante la puesta de sol que tantas veces había contemplado.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- preguntó una voz a su lado, sobresaltándole. Alzó la mirada y la respiración se le cortó de golpe. Aquello no era un recuerdo.

-Axel...

Irguiéndose en su imponente estatura de metro noventa y tantos, Axel estaba de pie en la barandilla, con la vista fija en el sol poniente y una expresión indescifrable en la cara. La brisa agitaba su gabardina negra y le acariciaba la revuelta melena pelirroja, que se movía como una perezosa hoguera ardiendo al viento.

-No, a lo mejor vas a irte a dormir otra vez- se respondió a sí mismo el pelirrojo. Roxas no supo si lo decía en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo-. Pronto ni siquiera podré hablar contigo consciente.

Roxas bajó la mirada. No sabía si era un recuerdo o un fantasma, pero aquellas palabras querían decir que ninguno de los dos iba a permanecer allí mucho rato. Él mismo lo notaba, aquel hilo invisible que le unía a Sora y tiraba de él, de momento débilmente, pero cada vez con más fuerza.

-Yo... voy a volver a ser como antes- murmuró. Axel se sentó a su lado, sonriendo levemente.

-He pensado sobre eso bastante. Naminé dijo lo mismo, ¿sabes?- comentó. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el rubio-. Roxas...

El joven le miró de inmediato. Algo en el tono de Axel había cambiado.

-Tú sí tienes corazón, ¿verdad? Mientras que Naminé y yo... en realidad no tenemos, ¿no?

¿Podía ser tristeza? ¿O tal vez melancolía? Roxas no sabía ubicar lo que transmitían sus palabras.

-No lo sé- admitió, desviando la mirada y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Supongo que no...- suspiró Axel.

-Pero es que el corazón no es algo que puedas ver- intentó justificarse Roxas-. Incluso empiezo a pensar que es algo que tampoco se puede sentir. Si es así...

Se detuvo. Podía sentir la mirada de Axel clavada en él, intrigada pero con un brillo de aquel sentimiento que no sabía identificar.

-... No, no importa- murmuró el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza. Axel estaba a punto de irse. No quería que pasara sus últimos instantes preocupándose por sus conjeturas.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Pero Roxas sonrió levemente y alzó sus ojos del color del zafiro hacia la puesta de sol.

-Estoy seguro de que Sora encontrará la respuesta- afirmó-. Porque... él es yo.

Axel alzó una ceja, suspiró y sonrió también.

-Eso es verdad.- Y acto seguido, sacó un helado de sal marina de no se sabe muy bien dónde y se lo ofreció a Roxas. Sorprendido, éste lo aceptó, y casi se rió. Contempló el helado unos momentos, recordando cuántas veces habían disfrutado de su peculiar sabor y de la compañía mutua en lo alto de aquella torre, deleitándose la vista con el espectáculo que ofrecía el sol poniente.

-Echo de menos esto, ¿lo recuerdas?- comentó Axel, entre bocado y bocado de su propio helado-. El día que nos conocimos, cuando recibiste tu nombre. Nos sentamos justo aquí a ver la puesta de sol.

-Sí, de aquí es de donde procedo- sonrió Roxas-. Hayner, Pence, Olette... Espero que estén bien.

-Si quieres saberlo, deberías ir a verles de nuevo- sugirió Axel, mirándole otra vez con aquella mirada triste tan extraña.

-Sí.

Le gustaría hacerlo. Tanto como quedarse allí, con él, y decirle que lo había comprendido, que entendía por qué debía ser Sora y no él quien participase en aquella batalla. Tanto como decirle que la palabra _amigo_ ya no le satisfacía, ni tampoco _mejor amigo_ era suficiente. Pero Sora tiraba de él cada vez con más ímpetu.

-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo-. Sora me está esperando.

Axel rodó los ojos en un gesto que no le pasó desapercibido y miró para otro lado.

-Sí, supongo que sí- murmuró. Se llevó el helado a la boca, tal vez para disimular el levísimo temblor que se había apoderado de sus labios, y aunque su voz sonó alegre y despreocupada, había algo en ella que sonaba forzado, al igual que en su forma de mirar para otro lado-. ¡Vaya, este helado sí que está salado!

Roxas reprimió un suspiro, y el silencio cayó entre ellos. Por fin había captado el matiz en la voz, la mirada y la actitud de Axel. Ahora comprendía lo que el pelirrojo trataba de disimular, los sentimientos que intentaba esconder, tan parecidos a los suyos propios. Y también comprendía por qué las palabras que Axel se moría por pronunciar no podían ser dichas: porque no servirían de nada. Roxas se iba a un sitio al que Axel no podría seguirle, y viceversa. Si por algún casual uno de los dos no desaparecía del todo, el otro le echaría de menos lo indecible. Axel conservaba la esperanza de que el que sobreviviera fuera él, Roxas, y no quería atarle a algo que pronto iba a dejar de existir.

Roxas lo comprendía. Por eso no dijo nada en los últimos momentos. Por eso se limitó a mirar a Axel con infinito cariño en sus ojos azules, diciéndole con su sincera sonrisa todo lo que no diría con palabras. Pequeñas chispas de luz lo rodearon, envolviéndolo en su seno, llevándole lejos de allí.

-Nos vemos, Axel- se despidió. Él le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos verdes, tan locuaces como los de Roxas, hablaban de resignación, de tristeza, de echarle de menos, pero de dejarle ir. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla tatuada del pelirrojo.

-Nos vemos, compañero.

Cuando Roxas abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba de vuelta en el corazón de Sora, y su Corpóreo le observaba con desconfianza. Avanzó varios pasos al frente, pero sus rodillas fallaron y la capucha se le escurrió de la cabeza, revelando su rostro. Apretó los dientes por el dolor del golpe, pero se sobrepuso. El dolor desaparecería pronto, lo sabía. Sonrió levemente, satisfecho, y se giró hacia Sora.

-Eres un buen Otro- le dijo, y fue de corazón. Acto seguido, la luz volvió a rodearle... y el dolor, el cielo nublado sobre su cabeza y el suelo de cristal bajo sus pies desaparecieron.


End file.
